Blown Away Roses
by xiao-yu01
Summary: When you fall in love it's like holding a rose. You fall for its beauty that you want to have it. But now that you have it in your grasp, you need to bear the thorns. Just like what Miki would feel,the way her hand would bleed 'cause of Yuu.RnR pls!my fir
1. An Entangled Trail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marmalade Boy. Well, as you know, it belongs to Wataru Yoshimizu. 

**A/N: **This one is my very first fanfic, ever! I never really thought of writing one before 'cause I was very pessimistic! I mean, I cannot imagine myself writing a story of my own . . . *sighs*. Then my friend encouraged me to write. Then . . . Taddah!!! Here it is! I want to thank my friend, _li-yingfa1_ for encouraging me to write a fic! You were there to help me and support me and even think of my title for this one. Without you, I won't be able to write this! You're an angel . . . *bursts with happiness*. Oh well, as what I've said, this is my first fic so pweese don't laugh at me! RnR please! Hope you'll enjoy this! ^_^ 

**Summary:** When you fall in love, it's like holding a lovely rose. You fall with its majestic beauty that you want to have it. But now that you have it in your grasp, you need to bear the thorns. Just like what Miki would feel, the way her hands would bleed 'cause of Yuu. 

Blown Away Roses Chapter 1: An Entangled Trail 

"So this is where my feet _brought_ me." 

"Riiiiiiinngg!!!" Miki Koishikawa then woke up and turned of the noisy alarm clock. "Its too early! I feel extremely sleepy…too lazy to go up in bed." she hissed as she went back to sleep. 

Miki was half-awake when she heard her cell phone rang that made her feel irritated. She tried to reach for it with her eyes closed. "Who'd be calling this early?" she yelped. 

"Hello…" she answered stubbornly. 

"Hello Miki! Still sleepy, huh, silly girl?" the voice said jokingly which merged excitement in her and made her sit up. "Yuu!" 

"Did I disturb your beauty sleep?" 

"You're in a very wrong timing, Yuu! Hey, how's it going there in Singapore? Did the appointment turned out well?" Miki asked curiously. 

"Yeah. I'll be back there _soon_!" Yuu answered. "You're going to the park today to meet Meiko, right?" he continued. 

"Yes." Miki replied. "When are you coming back here?" 

"Uhmmm…" Yuu turned speechless. "Bye Miki!" he then ended the phone call. 

"Very unmannerly!" Miki growled miserably. 

She stood up in bed then stretched her sleepy arms. Miki went to the windowpane and opened the pink-blushed curtains. The sun was shining brightly as the flock of birds flew over the sunlight that somehow catched her attention. She was envy about the people who were walking at the streets that seemed so happy. Miki could only wish that she could smile and laugh just like them…. But she couldn't. 

"Many things have changed…" she whispered to herself. 

"It's been 1 ½ years since we graduated. And now I'm working with Yuu at the same advertising department of Sony and with Ginta as well. 

"We left the apartment and bought a new house together with my parents and Yuu's." 

"So many things have changed. However, some did not." 

Miki opened the window and felt the cold breeze outside. 

"Sigh… I'm still the same girl who is a scaredy cat… a gutless person…" she mumbled. 

"Why couldn't I tell him how I feel?" 

"Just when the time I feel so brave, still, inside I'm shaking…" 

The clock then stricked eight. 

"I need to go to the park to meet Meiko.", she said. "I need to make it fast or else I'll be late!" Miki then took a bath and changed immediately into robes. 

#####Downstairs###### 

"Bye, mom! I need to meet Meiko at the park." Miki said while fixing her things. 

"Ok, dear. Bye now!" Rumi replied. 

Gloomingly, she walked alone towards the park. "I'm scared to say how I feel 'cause… I'm afraid to be driven away by Yuu… I'm too scared to feel the pain of affliction.", Miki hissed as she bowed her head slightly. 

"Yuu…how I miss him even though he's only gone for one week. It seems like something is missing when he's not around." 

"Ginta…he seems like he's coming back… Should I take the chance? But how about Yuu?" 

"Yuu is so special to me… He's a lot different from Ginta." 

"Does Yuu still feel the same? Does he? I want to know…" 

Miki wandered aimlessly. Her mind seemed like flying and was unaware of what's happening. "I'm so confused…" she said while walking. 

"What am I supposed to do?" 

"What's my destiny?" 

Miki continued walking, meandering in a crowded place alone. She was then surprised to see a trail of petals in front of her. It was petals of roses with different shades of colors. She followed the trail curiously. Then a blue petal came flying from nowhere to her and fell in her palm. "Beautiful…" she muttered. Miki slowly looked up and was astonished to see the very last person she'd be expecting to be there. 

"Yuu?!", she yelped; her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you're still in Singapore for the appointment?" 

Yuu was at the end of the trail holding a bouquet of roses. He was wearing a gray-colored americana. "I told you, I'd be back _soon_." 

"Here, this is for you." he handed over the flowers to Miki. 

"For…me?" she asked anxiously. 

"Yes, this is for you…" 

The bouquet of roses was at Miki's arms. Miki smiled, as she smelled the lovely fragrance of it. "So, what's this petal trail and bouquet of roses thing?" 

"Well, you know, I wanted to have a…a…a grand entrance!" he replied. "Right!" 

"Where's Meiko? We should meet here today." Miki asked. "Hey, wait…you asked the help of Meiko to do this?" 

"Uhmm…sort of! I was in the airport when I called you up this morning." Yuu muttered as he smiled bitterly at Miki. "Did you like the flowers?" 

Miki looked at the beautiful roses in her arms and gave a smile. "Of course…" 

"Great!" Yuu muttered back. 

"So this is where my feet _brought _me…" Miki whispered. 

"What did you say, Miki?" 

"Oh, nothing." Miki said as she looked up and stared at Yuu's eyes. "Thanks!" 

"Yuu grinned as he glared at Miki. "You silly girl…" 

Both of them exchanged stories while walking towards home. The two were having fun especially, Miki. So much indeed changed…but not everything. She then realized that it was Yuu who could make her smile…it was always him. 

Little does she know of what is about to come … 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yay!!! It's done!!! Heh heh! This story just popped out into my _empty_ head during our sem break! Uhmmm . . . So, what do you think? Pweese tell me, pleeeeez! Pweese send a review ^_^!!! Thanks! 

Xiao-yu01: Oh, pweese send a review! 

Miki: Sure. But I'm a bit sleepy. Maybe later. 

Xiao-yu01: Oh, pweese, it will just take a few minutes, dear! Just press that button below! 

Yuu: Yeah! Hey, Miki, why don't you give it a chance? 

Miki: Hey, Yuu! This is your fault 'cause you called me on the phone early this morning! You gave me a hang over; I was still sleepy, you know! 

Yuu: So it's my fault again! 

Miki: Sure it is! Don't sound innocent! 

Xiao-yu01: *covers her ears* 


	2. Underneath the Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marmalade Boy and the song that I've included here entitled, November Rain.

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy these past few days because of the bunch of schoolwork! Like, projects, quizzes, exams, researches, the never-ending assignments, seat works, etc. And didn't even had time to write last vacation because I had to look after my nieces and you know, I was not in the mood to write that time. Oh well, anyway, my chapter 2 is finally here ^_^! And also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fanfic ^_^! I was really happy seeing the reviews that I got. And special thanks to li-yingfa1 for sharing with me the song, November rain and for listening to my plans for my story ~_^! Please don't forget to send a review. Hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks! 

**Blown Away Roses**

**Chapter 2:** Underneath the Rain

"The rain falls . . . Regardless of the freezing night . . . However, something always holds through . . . That in someplace . . . There is someone who is willing to get soaked with you.  "

_~~When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

But darlin' when I hold you 

_Don't you know I feel the same~~_

        The cold air of November filled Miki's office. The afternoon skies looked dim and haze as thick clouds completely covered the sun. The misty green curtains waved as the cold breeze went inside. Miki was sitting inside her office while focusing her attention on her paper works. Her hazel hair flipped as the cold air kissed her cheeks. She suddenly stopped and decided to go near the windowpane.

        "What a grim atmosphere. The cool air makes me want to sleep." Miki muttered as she raised her head to look at the dusky afternoon sky. "I think the rain will start to pour tonight." she continued.

        Someone suddenly knocked at the door that shattered the silence in the surroundings. A lady who was wearing a teal-colored office uniform went inside. She handed over some folders, which were filled papers.

        "Miss Koishikawa, these are already edited." the lady said. "You just have to finalize it now."

        "Oh, thanks, Kishi." Miki muttered back as she got the folders.

"Oh, before I forget, Miss Koishikawa, I saw your diary with these folders. I think you have placed it together with these, unconsciously." Kishi said, giving the diary to Miki who looked astounded.

        Miki felt her insides roll when she got her diary. "Uhmm . . . Did you . . . Uhmmm . . . Read----"  

        "Don't worry." Kishi hooted out before Miki could continue. "I assure you that I didn't read it."

        Miki felt more at ease now. "Oh, thank God! I thought I already lost it." she muttered back. "Thanks!"

        "Not at all, Miss Koishikawa." Kishi answered with a faint smile. "Maybe, I can leave now. You can just call me if you need anything." she continued. She then walked towards the door. But before she could close it, she gradually turned to gaze at Miki who was busy reading the papers.  She suddenly quirked an eyebrow at her, "Get ready." Then she left.

        An eerie silence was again present in the place not until someone knocked at the door.

        "Come in!" Miki shouted.

        The door slowly opened as a tall man walked in. The wind blew smoothly that flipped his hair, illuminating his sparkly hazel eyes. 

        "Hey, Miki! You seem very busy today." Yuu said as he approached Miki who was slumped in her paper works. "Don't you like to close the window? Its pretty cold in here."

        "I like the cool breeze." Miki answered. 

        Yuu just kept silent and stared at Miki.

        "Of course, I should be busy 'cause I need to pass this on time." Miki rattled off still focusing on her work. "Are you done with your design?" she asked.

        "Oh well, its half-finished, I guess."

        Miki suddenly broke off writing and put down her ball pen angrily. "Half-finished?! You're not yet done with it? And you seem very confident, huh? You need to forward it to the boss on time! You should be doing it right now! What were----"  

        "Hey, hey . . . Don't be frantic, Miki!" Yuu yelled, looking at her with awe. "I can finish it, trust me. I just went here to see you." He glowered at her.

        Miki sat down and concentrated back on her work. "Well, I hope you could finish it on time." She said.

        Yuu glared at her once more and gave a smile. "Miki, Suzu called me up. She said she'd be coming over with Meiko to see us."

        "That'll be great! It's been a long time since we last saw Suzu." Miki thought. "And Meiko was really busy last time, I didn't want to bother her.

        "I think they'll be here in any time."

        "I'm so excited to see them." Miki muttered back. "Oh yeah, you said you're half finished with your design, right? Miki asked, varying the topic suddenly.

        "Yeah."

"May I see it? Maybe I could help you."

        "Sure! I'll just get it in my office." Yuu said in delight, standing up from his chair.

        "Okay. I'll wait then."

        "I'll be back in a few minutes." Yuu told her. "Miki . . ." he continued, in a serious tone this time. He unexpectedly turned solemn and stared at Miki sincerely. " . . . I know that there is loneliness _beyond _your cheerful smile, that _behind_ your laughter I perceive that there is a tear . . ."

        Miki all of a sudden stopped from writing and was catched by what Yuu said, looking intently at him.

        ". . . that at the _back_ of the happiness you're showing, there is sadness that hides from within . . . And I hope that you know that I am at your **_back_**. . .", he added. 

_"So please, Miki. . ." _

_". . . Do not fart."_ Yuu cackled. 

        "What?!" Miki shrieked in disgust.  "One of your silly jokes again, huh?! Very funny."

        Yuu cackled once more, reaching the door then with that, he closed it. He remained outside Miki's office, he wasn't laughing now, his emotions suddenly altered. "Everything for you seems like a joke . . . If you only knew . . . Miki." he whispered to himself.

        "Silly Yuu . . . He's cracking jokes again." Miki thought. Just as she focused her gaze back on her work, someone knocked at the door once more.

        "Yes, come in please!"

        The door gradually opened revealing a guy with tan-colored hair that flopped over his forehead. (**a/n**: It seems that many persons are going inside Miki's office . . . Hmmmm . . . Anyway, don't mind me, just continue. :D)

        "Ginta! What brought you here?"

        "I just want to check on you." He muttered back. "Aren't you done with that?"

        "Unfortunately, not yet. How about you?"

        "Yeah, I'm done with it." he answered.

        "Wow! Really?" Miki asked, looking at him with amazement.

        "Yes." He replied. "Maybe I can help you with that."

        "Really?"

        "Yeah, of course."

**####Outside####**

        "What can Miki say about my design?" Yuu thought to himself as he headed through Miki's office. "Well, I guess this is pretty good though it's not done yet. When its finished, I'm sure that it'll attract lots of people to buy Sony products!" he cackled.

        Yuu's heart was beating so fast as droplets of sweat continued to pour from his forehead. He can barely explain this feeling. "Why am I feeling awkward? He asked himself. "I'm just going to see Mi---"

        All of a sudden, he stopped at the sight of Ginta and Miki having fun inside the office. The door was left open, which uncovered them. He could only watch and hear their laughs. He knows that he shares the same joy with Miki. However, he felt that this one is different. 

_~~`Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we know both know that hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

In the cold November rain~~ 

        "Well, I guess Miki is too busy for her to bother to see my unfinished design." He said to himself, walking away. "`Cause Ginta is there . . ."

**####Downstairs####**

Meiko was going up at the stairs towards her best friend's office. She was indeed very keyed-up to see Miki after being occupied with her work as a novel writer, a renowned one. How she misses Miki so much.  

"I wonder what Miki is up to right now." Meiko mumbled to herself. "She must be busy." She continued. Meiko was wearing an elegant sky-blue dress. Her brown hair was neatly tied at her back. 

The thing she was yearning for so long in the end came true. She won the title as the famous author. Her literary works were all very appreciated by everyone. However, some seems to be envious about her and is ready to ruin her life . . . Even her friendship with Miki. "I doubt if Suzu is already there." She said, looking at her wristwatch. "Oh well, I---"

Meiko congested at that moment. She suddenly collided with someone. It was Kishi, the one who brought back Miki's diary.

"Oh, sorry, miss, I didn't mean to---"

        "Meiko Akizuki! The famous novel writer!" Kishi snorted out, looking at Meiko with admiration. "Oh my, I can't believe that I'm seeing you in person right now. Let me introduce myself, I'm Kishi Aino." 

        "Its my pleasure to meet you, Miss Aino."

        "Oh well, anyway, are you here to see Miss Koishikawa?" Kishi asked.

        "Oh, yes. Is she in her office?" Meiko asked giving a faded smile.

"Yes, she's inside."

"Thank you." Meiko replied, moving up at the staircase.

"Wait, Miss Akizuki . . ." Kishi muttered as she placed her left hand at Meiko's shoulder, looking at her gravely. "Everyone knows how popular you are because of your talents in writing. Everybody would wish that they'd be successful as you are . . . Some are jealous.

"What do you mean?" Meiko asked, glaring at her curiously.

"Some envy you. . . So much that they'd wish you'd fall someday. And the bad thing is, the very last person you'd be expecting to fool you . . . Is the one I'm talking about." Kishi said, staring at Meiko in a deceitful manner. "Your best friend."

Meiko was undeniably surprised about this idea, she was not assuming to happen at all. "How can you say that?! That's indeed impossible!" she growled at her, putting Kishi's left hand away from her shoulder. "You don't even know me that much."

"I can prove my claim, Miss Akizuki. Try to check Miss Koishikawa's diary. Then you'll see that I'm not lying." Kishi said still staring defiantly at her.

"Stop!" Meiko shrieked. "That's not possible. It won't even happen!" she continued. "Let me tell you this, I trust my best friend . . . Don't break that." Then with that, she decided to leave Kishi, clambering.

But before she could go away, Kishi said once more, "Try to see her diary," then she finally left, leaving Meiko who didn't even move at that time. 

"Crazy woman." Meiko solely hissed to herself.

Meiko released all of her thoughts and pretended that nothing happened. She took a deep breath then moved her feet up at the stairs. She swaggered onto Miki's office and saw that the door was left open. She slowly went inside. Silence sealed the surroundings; her footsteps could only be clearly heard. She was taken aback to see that no one was inside, not even a trace of Miki. "Where could she be at this moment?" she asked herself. "She even left the door open."

Meiko sat in a chair in front of Miki's desk. She just chose to remain for her to wait for Miki. As she bowed her head slightly, she saw a diary at the top of the table. Her heart pumped in a fast rate at the same time, something urged her to read it.

**####Flashback####**

"Some envy you. . . So much that they'd wish you'd fall someday. And the bad thing is, the very last person you'd be expecting to fool you . . . Is the one I'm talking about." Kishi said, staring at Meiko in a deceitful manner. "Your best friend."

Meiko was undeniably surprised about this idea, she was not assuming to happen at all. "How can you say that?! That's indeed impossible!" she growled at her, putting Kishi's left hand away from her shoulder. "Ypu don't even know me that much."

"I can prove my claim, Miss Akizuki. Try to check Miss Koishikawa's diary. Then you'll see that I'm not lying." Kishi said still staring defiantly at her.

**####End of Flashback####**

"Try to check her diary . . ." her words haunted down her mind constantly. Stillness prevailed at the atmosphere as the wind blew intensely from the window, its finger-like breeze opened and flipped the pages of the diary then with that, it suddenly stopped at a certain page. Meiko slowly moved her right hand to reach the diary. She broke off suddenly and thought, "Should I read it? I guess its alright if I do . . . She used to let me read her diary . . ." she then got hold of it, her hands trembling.

_Dear Diary,_

_        Guess what? Meiko's dream has finally come true. She's now a popular author. Everyone loves and admires her works and not even that; she feels that she's more of an author; she feels that she's some sort of a famous International actress! She's crazy._

            Each time we pass by at a particular place, people would come running to see her and ask for an autograph. Every time that happens, I feel so out-of-place! I'm like a 'side-kick' of hers or a maid that follows her everywhere she goes.

_        Of course she earns a lot of money and that makes her even richer! And me? I'm still the same – a middle class girl. Isn't it that I should have that money? I need it more than her! I admit it, I'm jealous. I wish that one day people would get tired of reading her books and won't buy new ones anymore. I hope it would---" _

Meiko slammed the diary furiously. Tears dwelled up at the corner of her eyes. She can't believe of what she had read . . . She can't continue reading it . . . She had enough. The wind blew gently as it joined her tears fell down, as if the air was trying to dry it . . . But it can't. She cried silently, her heart full of bitterness.

        "Meiko! You're here." Miki said happily as she went inside. "Sorry, I left the door open. I was in a hurry accompanying Ginta in his office." she continued. "Aren't you with Suzu?" Where's she?"

        Meiko gradually faced Miki as she approached her, tears falling down from her eyes revealing the hatred inside her. Miki was stunned to see her friend crying. Noticing the sadness in her eyes, she became serious and anxious too.

        "What's the matter? Why are you crying, Meiko?"

        "So Kishi is right then." Meiko mumbled.

        "Huh? What do you mean?" Miki asked with her eyes full of oddity.

        "Do not act as if you're innocent!" Meiko growled at her irritably.

         Miki was shocked of what she heard. Her body froze at that instant. 

        "All this time I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd be happy for me . . . I thought you'd support me in everything, 'cause that's what true friendship is. But you did the opposite thing!" Meiko continued, still crying very hard.

        Miki had no idea of what is happening. But the words that her best friend said made her body quiver. "Meiko, I --" her voice broke but was trying not to cry.

        "How stupid I am to trust and believe you! What have I done for you to do this to me? Tell me . . ." Meiko bawled at her. "Some friend you are!" she moved out, parting Miki who was oblivious and in deep distress.

        "Meiko, wait!" Miki shouted as she followed her friend outside. But Meiko was nowhere of sight. Miki lost hope . . . She wanted to talk to her, but was afraid that she might not listen. She wanted to know what was happening . . . Why Meiko suddenly got mad. However, one thing is in her mind, that whatever happens, she doesn't want to lose her best friend.

_~~I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you~~ 

        Miki went down at the stairs, but had no idea where to go. All she wanted was to clear things up with Meiko and be with her best friend again. Her tears continuously poured down as she walked. To her senses, she saw her diary on the floor, She picked it up slowly, her hand, quavering. She read the last page of it and was astonished. She didn't even write this part . . . Not her.

        "Somebody wants to destroy our friendship . . ." she said to herself. " . . . But I swear I won't let that happen!" Miki continued to move down on the staircase immediately. As she was going down, she heard some running footsteps towards her.

        "Miki!" a familiar voice said in an excited tone.

        Miki realized that it was her friend, Suzu. She raised her head slightly and looked at Suzu with her eyes concealing the sadness she felt.

        "Hey . . . What's wrong?" Suzu asked who seemed very agitated.

        Miki slowly opened her mouth, but no words came out from it. She just remained silent. Suzu knew that something was indeed not right, seeing her friend weeping with loneliness.

          "Mei --- Meiko . . . the diary . . . She . . ." Miki whispered. "She . . . Got mad . . . At me." she cried. Miki then grabbed Suzu's hand and held it tightly. "Someone wants to . . . Tear down . . . our friendship."

        "What?!" 

        Miki then released Suzu's hand and walked down the staircase once more. Unconsciously, she dropped down her diary. Suzu was startled about what Miki said. She wasn't expecting this to happen at all.

_~~Sometimes I need some time . . . on my own_

_Sometimes I need some time  . . . all alone_

_Everybody needs some time . . .  on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time  . . . all alone~~_

        "What's going on?" Suzu hissed to herself. "This shouldn't be happening. How come everything suddenly changed?" she continued while staring at Miki who was rushing down. "If only I could solve this right away." As she bowed her head faintly, she noticed Miki's diary on the floor. She reached for it with her left hand. "Miki was holding this one when I saw her. What's with this, anyway? I heard her mention something about . . . A diary."

**####Downstairs####**

Yuu was walking downstairs, gloomingly. He could still picture Ginta and Miki having fun in his mind. He was indeed feeling unhappiness inside. He continued walking and didn't mind the people who whizzed past him, not until he caught a sight of Miki, running. He then recognized that she was crying at the same time.

        "What could be the problem?" he asked himself. Just as he decided to follow Miki, he suddenly bumped with someone – it was Suzu. "Suzu!" he shrieked. "Why is Miki crying? What happened?"

        "I saw her crying a while ago." Suzu exclaimed. "She told me that Meiko got angry with her."

        "What? But why?"

        "Because of this." Suzu showed Miki's diary to him. "Read this one. Yuu then read the page, which Suzu ordered him to.

        "Its impossible for Miki to do this to Meiko!" Yuu said, closing the diary. "Meiko is important to her, 'cause she's her best friend."

        "I know." Suzu muttered back. "She also stated that a person wants to break down their friendship. What are we going to do now?" she continued, looking extremely worried. 

        Yuu stayed silent as an uneasiness sentiment abounded between the two of them.  He wanted to hearten Miki's feelings for he knows that she needs someone at that very moment . . . Him. He heard some raindrops that steadily pour from the outside, which catched his mind. 

        Suzu watched him, along with eyes bursting with sympathy. She entrusted him an umbrella that she brought with her. "Here. Its hard to go outside while raining without an umbrella." she said. "Follow her. I know that she needs you."

        Yuu got hold of it as he looked at Suzu, grinning. "Thanks." Then with that he finally went away, rushing. 

Suzu just had to stare at him from afar as he disappeared under the downpour of rain. She knew that Miki would be alright if Yuu will be beside her, especially now. 

"Miki must be upset." Ginta whispered to himself who was hiding at a corner of the area. He heard everything that Suzu and Yuu talked about. He then made up his mind and ran towards his car. He hopped in and started the engine. Just as he moved the car forward, he recognized Yuu from the cluster of crowd he saw. He then came to a decision to follow him.

**####At the park####**

Miki relentlessly walked under the pouring rain. She didn't mind the infinite cold she was feeling at that time for she thought that her heart was hurting more than her quivering body. Her body constantly shivered as she shrugged her shoulders. She lost hope of finding Meiko . . . lost hope if their friendship could ever come back. She chose to sit in a bench. There, her tears fell, joining the rain that seemed to fall endlessly. She was very drenched with water not until . . .  

        "I knew I'd find you here." said a voice that she didn't have hard time in recognizing. 

Miki's body stopped from quivering as she lifted her head. She saw Yuu standing beside her, holding an umbrella. Miki was at ease, knowing that Yuu was finally there. She then slowly stood up, staring at his hazel eyes. 

Yuu suddenly let the umbrella fall as he stroked his finger gently onto Miki's face, wiping her tears. Then with that, he held her in his arms, tightly, as if he didn't want to let go anymore. "I told you, I'd always be at your _back_ . . . I'd be there when you need me." he muttered. 

Miki rested her head on Yuu's left chest, realizing that nothing can be calm than being with him.

_~~And when your tears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

When there's no one left to blame~~ 

**####Inside Ginta's car####**

Ginta lost his anticipation in following Yuu; he suddenly lost sight of him. He settled to stop his car in the park. Then with his surprise, he saw Miki and Yuu together, beneath the heavy shower of rain. He then suffered the feeling of misery, wishing he was the one who's Miki is shedding tears to. He just gazed at them, without them noticing that he was there. "Here I am again . . . yearning for something impossible." Then with that, he pushed the engine and dashed away. 

        He stopped as he saw the red light in the high way. He was alone . . . Lonely. But it did not last when the tranquil stillness inside his car broke off by some earsplitting knocks from the window shield of his car. He turned his head to see who it was. 

        "Arimi!" he shrieked.

**####Back at the park####**

        Bunch of people hurtled pass at the park. All of them were running, trying to escape the heavy down pour of the rain. Except for Miki and Yuu who were held close together. Yuu didn't care about the people who looked at them because in his world, it was only him and Miki . . . Together. 

        "Miki, I'll always be . . . Always be someone who'll be by your side… I'm just here . . . I won't leave you." Yuu said, holding her cozily in his arms. "The rain falls . . . Regardless of the freezing night . . . However, something always holds through . . . That in someplace . . . There is someone who is willing to get soaked with you.  "

Miki stayed silent upon hearing those words. She wanted this moment to never end. She wanted time to stop . . . She wanted to stay like this . . . Even for this point of time . . . With Yuu. 

_~~So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

Even cold November rain~~ 

"Yuu . . . I'm cold." Miki whispered gently. "Let's go home. . ."

**####At home####**

Silence enveloped the surroundings as the rain continuously fell outside giving a dreary atmosphere. Miki and Yuu were at the windowpane together watching each raindrop.

"What a tiring day, isn't it Miki?", Yuu asked while stretching his arms."

Miki didn't hear what Yuu said. She just looked deeply in his eyes and gave a smile.

"Hello, did you hear me?", asked Yuu. "Hey Miki!", he continued. "You're weird!"

Miki came to her senses and thought nothing but to say, "You have a dirt."

"What? Where?

Miki smiled annoyingly and whispered, "Yuu, on your nose!"

Yuu then tried to check his face by looking at his reflection in the window. "Hey, there was no dirt at all! You're just kidding.", Yuu shouted irritably

"Whatever! But just always remember to wash your face before sleeping.", Miki continued as she turned back.

"Yeah,right! Thanks for the advice.", Yuu said stubbornly.

Miki just smiled and said, "Oh, before I forget, you can borrow my soap!"

Yuu watched her as she went upstairs. " Silly girl…. Goodnight Miki….", he whispered. "Its good to see her smile again."

Miki is now inside her room and felt the dismal atmosphere. She yawned and quickly took a refreshing shower and immediately changed. 

"Miki what are you thinking!", Miki said to herself as she went to her bed. "Yuu is still bugging on my head . . .  Arghh!" 

She could remember vividly the words that Yuu said to her . . .  The words that somehow left a strong impact to her.

_"Miki, I'll always be . . . Always be someone who'll be by your side… I'm just here . . . I won't leave you." _

"I didn't know Yuu could be there to comfort me. I didn't really expect someone like him . . .  to be there right beside me whenever I'm feeling downhearted . . .", Miki whispered to herself. 

"But then he proved that those things were indeed wrong."

She turned to look at the pouring rain outside in her window.

_~~When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained~~_

"And somehow . . . I knew that, that 'someone' would always be . . . Yuu."

_~~But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same~~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There ends my chapter 2 ^_^! You can say that I'm a big meannie because I let Miki and Meiko fight because of the wrong judgments and everything. That's what my friend said when she read the draft of this. But I promise that I'll find a solution for this ^_^! I don't like to end up those girls being enemies. So, anyway, what do you think? Please give me your comments, suggestions, annotations and everything! Please please pweese!!!  Thanks! ^_^

~*~

**Li-Yingfa1: **greetings to all! I'm **xiao-yu's **beta-reader and uploader. I'm just here to babble about things so don't mind me too much. Well, xiao-yu is quite a busy-body so it would be hard for her to post her stories ****cough** **she's having a hard time doing it so I'll do it for her ^__^ she really worked hard for this so be nice and give her reviews okay? And so my contribution for this wouldn't be wasted hehe. I'm going to annoy her to update faster (as if update fast) har! har! Well that's it for now be sure to review okay? Ja!


End file.
